Una debilidad
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Se acerca 14 de Febrero y ¿Que mejor mes para recolectar información? Izaya, sus hermanas e incluso Kasuka planean algo para Shizuo. Y para este nada es mas molesto que lo interrumpan cuando esta disfrutando de sus chocolates. [Shizaya]
1. Un plan de hermanos

_Durarara no me pertenece, todo es de Ryohgo Narita~ (¡¿Cuando admitirá que esos dos se traen algo?!)_ _xD_ _Ya no les quito tiempo y espero les guste._

* * *

La ciudad de Ikebukuro era más ruidosa que de costumbre. Todo se debía a que en unos días sería San Valentín. Y esperaba no encontrarse con esa voz molesta y ruidosa.

Hermano puedes esperarme aquí, iré a comprar los chocolates para Ruri. –sonreía el chico mientras entraba a la tienda– Te traeré algunos a ti también.

Bien, esperare aquí. –decía el mayor de los Heiwajima–

Kasuka se encontraba visitando Ikebukuro solo para venir a comprar los mejores chocolates que habían anunciado en la televisión o eso fue lo que le dijo a su hermano, puesto que él, además, tenía otros planes para Shizuo.

Wow Shizu-chan que coincidencia.~ –sonreía abiertamente molestando al otro–

¡IZAAAYA! ¡Qué demonios haces aquí, creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras lejos de Ikebukuro!

¡Oh! Que cruel Shizu-chan pero en verdad es una coincidencia, Mairu y Kururi insistieron en que las acompañara. –detrás de él aparecieron un par de gemelas muy entusiasmadas–

Oh, Shizuo-san que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. –decía la mayor riendo – Eso quiere decir que… ¡Yuhei-san también debe estar aquí! –expresaron las gemelas al unisonó mientras corrían hacia la dirección de la tienda–

Esperen un momento. –mientras Shizuo las levantaba– _"Como fue que los Orihara dieron con él"_ No puedo dejar que revelen su identi -

¡Iza-nii ayúdanos! –gritaron las gemelas–

Haihai~ Bien Shizu-chan bájalas, ya iremos personalmente a la casa de Yuhei-san. –decía mientras giraba hacia atrás– ¿Así está mejor? Kururi, Mairu.

Sí, gracias Iza-nii, te compraremos algo como recompensa –dijeron ambas al entrar en la tienda–

¡Maldito, como sabes donde vive Kazuka!. –preguntó el más alto sujetando del cuello al informante–

Jajaja no lo sé, pero eso fue suficiente para que Shizu-chan las soltara y se ensañara conmigo; pero en verdad detesto esto. –dijo mientras usaba su navaja para liberarse del agarre del hombre que tenía en frente–

¡Cabron! –tomando lo primero que encontró, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a esa molesta persona–

¡PULGA! ¡Qué diablos haces aquí! –seguían los incesantes ataques por parte del mayor–

Me encantaría decir que estoy aquí para burlarme de ti. –canturreaba el menor en un tono arrogante– Ups, eso estuvo cerca, ¿Acaso Shizu-chan no cree en las coincidencias? ¡Oh! ya sé~ ¿Fue porque no tuviste un amor a primera vista? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

¡¿En serio crees que me tragare toda esa mierda que dices maldita pulga!?, venir a Ikebekuro, a la misma tienda e incluso a la misma hora…. ¡Muere!

Estaban volando todos los anuncios, postes y máquinas expendedoras cerca de la tienda y los gritos se esparcían por toda la ciudad hasta que la mujer, dueña del negocio, salió a detener el escándalo de esos que alejaba a la clientela.

Eso sí que me sorprendió, quien diría que una mujer tendría la complexión de Saimon. Ella también es un monstruo como Shizu-chan. –seguía sobándose la cabeza mientras miraba el comportamiento del rubio–

Maldita sea, ¡La próxima vez te matare! I-ZA-YAA-KUN~ –decía el rubio sacando un cigarrillo de la chaqueta para tratar de calmarse–

Haihai~ pero esto es aburrido, nee~ Shizu-chan que tal si hacemos algo divertido y deberías dejar de fumar eso no es para nada genial además de que odio el olor del cigarro. –el rubio se encontraba ignorando al azabache repartiendo volantes–

Hmm… ¿Dijiste algo pulga? –el estar repartiendo volantes ya era algo indignante para él como para seguirle el juego a esa molesta voz–

Hey Shizu-chan no debes ignorar a alguien cuando te están hablando, eso no es para nada lindo.

¡HAA! –estaba a punto de lanzar los volantes al aire cuando se oyó abrir la puerta de la tienda saliendo Kasuka de ella–

Hermano, acaba de hablar mi manager así que regresare ahora mismo, aquí tienes son tu favoritos. –se despidió del chico subiendo a un taxi–

Eh~.. ¿Así que Shizu-chan piensa regalar chocolates? Esto es interesante, muy divertido, ya quiero ver la clase de chica de la que te enamoraste.

¡Cállate pulga!, esto es para mí –contestó el rubio sin pensar muy bien la respuesta– _"Maldición"_

Cuando se trata de molestar a Shizu-chan no hay nada que no pueda hacer pero saber que 'El Hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro' tuviera una debilidad además de su hermano es una sorpresa. –saltaba de un lado a otro para molestar al mayor– No hay nada mejor que recopilar información durante este mes ¿No crees Shizu-chan?

¡Deja de hablar de una buena vez maldita pulga! –dijo el rubio echándose un chocolate a la boca– Arruinaras el sabor del chocolate si sigues hablando.

Uwaa~ Shizu-chan es aterrador cuando se trata de chocolate, pero ya que me ignoraste hace rato puedo…–fue interrumpido por los abrazos de sus hermanas arrastrándolo con ellas–

Iza-nii te trajimos los chocolates que pediste –el rubio solo podía observar a la distancia aquel acto– Ahora puedes ir por él sin ningún problema, ya hemos planeado todo junto con Yuhei-san en este momento todo depende de ti~ –dicho estos las hermanas se fueron–

Vaya, vaya ¿no puedo tener las hermanas más molestas? –se dijo para si mismo soltando un suspiro se dirigió a donde se encontraba el bartender– _"Bien, Shizu-chan ¿Cómo reaccionaras este 14 de febrero a causa mía?"_

* * *

 _Wolis ... pues este fue el primer fic que hice para un concurso en la pagina de facebook Yo tambien amo el shizaya ¿Y porque lo subo aquí? Porque se lo enseñe a unas amigas y me dijeron ¿La conti? o algo así e incluso yo pensé que este final era mucho suspenso ... -eso es lo que pasa cuando me piden cierta cantidad de palabras- (Favor de leer las advertencias sobre aviso no hay engaño, no tengo idea de cuando suba lo demás)_

 ** _Como siempre ¡Gracias LiNeko! por ayudarme siempre~_**


	2. Lo bueno del otro

_Aprovechando que estaré esta semana por aquí decidí subir este otro pero aun estoy indecisa, como bien dije anteriormente el primer capitulo era para un concurso hace 2 años -como lo deje abierto por el limite de palabras olvide como iba a terminarlo-, este 2do capitulo tiene 1 año y medio guardado y para este punto ya no sé que es lo que quería escribir =3= ... Si los capítulos siguientes no convencen hagan como que nunca existieron y solo lean el primero y el extra. Si porque el extra estaba planeado mucho antes que el capitulo y esa idea aun no la olvido~ :'D_

 _Pasando a lo siguiente ¡Muchas gracias a_ _karasu-shiro por dejarme un review! y el dato claro, aunque creo que al principio mi idea no era darle chocolates a nadie xD. Ahora si dicho todo eso, si quieren seguir leyendo...pues gracias y que se diviertan al menos xD_

* * *

¡Molesto, molesto, molesto! –era lo que repetía incesantemente en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con aquel fastidioso insecto–

Oh Shizu-chan~ viniste, no imaginé que en verdad fueras a venir y menos cuando yo estaría aquí. –recalcando esas últimas palabras y dirigiéndose hacia aquellos ojos que le miraban asombrado– Así que me tome la molestia de hacer tu parte también –sonrió haciendo un puchero alegre alejándose de él por el peligro inminente que se acercaba–

Tsk, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras Izaya. –la paciencia de Shizuo cada vez era menos–

Tan frio como siempre –reclamaba con un puchero levantando las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra–

Desde que empezaron a "trabajar juntos" se les asignaron diferentes puestos, y el de repartir carteles hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera porque estos terminaban distribuidos por todo el suelo de Ikebukuro y Shinjuko después de un corto periodo de tiempo, aunque no era una mala publicidad. Sin embargo no importaba el trabajo que tuvieran siempre terminaban buscándose para pelear como perros y gatos.

Estar a cargo de la caja registradora y de envolver los chocolates no funcionó muy bien.

Puff ajajaja así quieres pagar los daños Shizu-chan, asustando a la gente. –decía Izaya divirtiéndose con la situación mientras esquivaba los golpes del rubio avergonzando frente una poca multitud–

Si bien el traje de barman le sentaba perfectamente, el estar en la caja resultaba con el efecto contrario.

Faltando 24hrs para que llegue San Valentín en Ikebukuro, y todo está 'relativamente tranquilo' para ser normal.

Oh~ Shizu-chan llegas temprano, ¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar conmigo? _"Y ahí está esa voz molesta y esa sonrisa hipócrita que he tenido que soportar estos días"_ – _e_ l hombre vestido con traje de camarero se limitó a lanzar lo que era la ropa del otro en su cara y ponerse la suya para salir de ahí–

¡Apresúrate y pon tu trasero a trabajar maldita pulga! –exclamo el ahora cocinero–

¡Ah! Shizu-chan hoy estas más enojado que de costumbre, al menos podrías haberme pasado la ropa con más tacto. –el rubio siguió su camino dejando al pelinegro con un mohín en la boca–

Ya no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que el informante y sin poder tratar de matarlo si no que el tiempo que estuvieran juntos en aquella tienda sería aún más, y no es que Shizuo Heiwajima le tenga miedo a una mujer que pareciera la hermana de Simon, no claro que no, más bien era algo "como respeto". Hoy era el último día trabajando para ella y saldar las deudas.

 _"¡Ese cabrán todavía no sale!"_ I-ZAAA-YA-KUN~ si no sales lo que moleré será tu estúpida cara.

La tarde anterior la dueña del negocio trataba de separar a aquella rara combinación que extrañamente parecían una pareja de enamorados: cada uno encajaba bien con el otro según ella.

Ustedes dos están libres –dijo la señora después de aventarlos en la calle frente el establecimiento– justo el día más ajetreado y el cocinero se enferma, y con los chocolates que nos sobra, la tienda no durará una sola hora abierta.

Basta decir que la tienda era muy popular gracias a que era la única tienda que hacia chocolates caseros aparte de que hacia encargos, los cuales, sin excepción alguna, siempre estaban terminados en el plazo.

Izaya no pasaba por alto ninguna oportunidad para molestar a la persona que más odiaba.

Eso dolió señora, pero que tal si usa a Shizu-chan, después de tantos problemas que le ha causado –excusándose a él de la responsabilidad, ladeando la cabeza desde la espalda de Shizuo para observar la expresión que este ponía, en verdad le gustaba meterse con el chico–

Hmm…Bien si es el caso no tengo ningún problema –declaro como si nada alejándose de la tienda y despidiéndose de la señora con la mano si voltear. No sin antes detenerse y girar para ver la expresión de disgusto del menor mostrando una sonrisa burlona– Nos vemos mañana Iii~zaaa~yaa~

…entonces hasta mañana –exclamo la señora muy alegre, dando unas palmaditas al muchacho para impulsar su caminar–

 _"Ah ~ Shizu-chan eres el peor, mira que arruinar los planes que tenía para ti"._ Aunque no están nada mal, –Así comenzó a andar tarareando una tonada– mañana será muy divertido.

Egh, esto no me sienta nada bien Shizu-chan.

 _"Por fin, aquella pulga se atrevió a salir"_ Ugh…¿No se suponía que eras un genio?, idiota –Shizuo no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al ver como el chico llamado 'informante' no sabía ponerse un delantal de cocina y además de que la ropa le quedaba demasiado grande– Me pregunto cuántas veces haz incendiado la cocina –su "humor" había vuelto de repente y mientras él se divertía con la acción para nada planeada del rubio, el azabache trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo ante lo que estaba presenciado–

 _"Jamás había visto a Shizu-chan sonriendo de esa manera y mucho menos a mí…"_ Y-yo no cocino, es una pérdida de tiempo, además tengo a Namie para que me traiga algo de la tienda… Eh…¿Shizu-chan porque me estas ayudando a vestir? –ya había acabado de remangar las mangas e incluso acomodar la corbata de moño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho– "¡Maldición!, por un momento me recordó a Kasuka"

Molesto...

¿Eh?...

¡Porque eres jodidamente molesto y quiero que esto termine de una maldita vez! –desvió la mirada caminando hacia la cocina siendo seguido por el otro, que igual que él mantenían un leve sonrojo– _"¿Qué se supone que es esto?"_

Wow~ Shizu-chan es una buena esposa que sabe cocinar –observaba como el rubio manejaba los utensilios de cocina muy fácilmente–

Hmm...No es la gran cosa y no es como necesitara un alago tuyo, solo muere.

He~ No eres para nada romántico Shizu-chan.

Quedaron en silencio después de esas palabras, el ambiente tenía un olor dulce que extrañaba al pelinegro pero no le desagradaba en absoluto.

 _"Porque mierda tengo que ser yo el romántico…¡¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?!"_

* * *

 ** _Siguiente cap: Hasta que algo bueno se me ocurra para continuarlo..._**


End file.
